Hikari's Cheese
by angelsbabble
Summary: Hikari has a cheese problem. Now rewritten ^^!
1. Default Chapter

Hikari walked into the Kamiya apartment eating cheese.   
  
"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT CHEESE?" Taichi demanded jealously.  
  
"Someone on the street gave it to me," Hikari shrugged and took another large bite of cheddar.  
  
"Hikari! Don't you know not to take things, especially cheese, from strangers??" demanded Taichi. "It could be some sick child molestor, or or, that cheese could be poisoned!!"  
  
"But I couldn't resist," Hikari sobbed. "I love cheese!!" she stuffed the rest of the cheese in her mouth and ran into her room crying. She locked the door and Taichi could hear her crying for hours afterwards.  
  
"Hikari... I'm sorry..." Taichi tried to apologize, mostly since he shared the room with Hikari and needed to get his stuff, but Hikari just bawled and threw things at the door.  
  
So Taichi called an emergency meeting of the DigiDestineds. Before Hikari got there he explanined about Hikari's cheese problem and they made up a dance routine. When Hikari got there Taichi annouced, "Hikari we have a special presentation for you because you are so special and we alll love you." Hikari started to get scared.  
  
She got especially scared when Koushiro and Jyou started singing {off-key} "Cheese Cheese Cheese, which is good, which is bad! Cheese cheese cheese, ask your mom or dad!! Don't take cheese from strangers, or your Uncle Bill?" they looked at each other because they knew they got it wrong but didn't know what it was. "Cheese can make you better when you're feeling ill!!" Hikari tried to run away but Takeru stopped her.  
  
Then all the DigiDestineds sang, "cheese cheese cheese, which is good, which is bad? Cheese cheese cheese! ask your mom or ask your dad!!"  
  
"NO!!" Hikari yelled. "ALL CHEESE IS GOOD!!"  
  
"Not all can be good," said Sora. "Just watch." the Digidestineds put on a little play. It went like this:  
  
  
  
{SCENE 1}  
  
Enter Koushiro, carrying some cheese and some dirty needles filled with something greenish. "That's poison," Taichi explains.  
  
Koushiro: "MUHAHA!! NOW ALL THE CHEESE LOVERS OUT THERE WILL PAY!!! I HATE CHEESE!!! CHEESE MUST DIE!!" He sticks the dirty needles in the cheese and injects the poison into them, giggling insanely.  
  
Sora walks in. "Koushiro, what are you doing with that cheese? Can I have some?"  
  
Koushiro: "Uh sorry Sora.... this is Jyou's cheese.... I promised not to let anyone else have any. Why don't you ask Jyou."  
  
Sora: "Whatever." She walks away.  
  
{End Scene 1.}  
  
{Scene 2--- On the street.}  
  
Koushiro to Takeru: "Takeru, do you love cheese?"  
  
Takeru: "Do I!! I LOOOOOOVVVVVEEEEEEEE cheese!!"  
  
Koushiro: "Would you like some cheese?"  
  
Takeru: "YESH!!"  
  
Koushiro hands Takeru the cheese.  
  
Enter Sora  
  
Sora: "Koushiro, I thought that was Jyou's cheese!! And you couldn't give any cheese to me, why can you give some to Takeru?"  
  
Koushiro: "'Cuz I don't want you to die..... I mean..."  
  
Takeru: "I'm dying of cheese poisoning!" He convulses, trembles, waves him arms theatrically in the air and falls to the ground twitching.  
  
Sora: Oh my God!! Koushiro is a cheese poisoner!! look what happened to Takeru!! Oh my God!!!  
  
All the DigiDestineds Except Hikari walk on stage and bow. "And that's what nasty people do to cheese," says Taichi.  
  
{End Play}  
  
"So what!!" yelled Hikari. "Izzy, you are mean!! cheese is good!! Cheese is..... Cheese is GOD!! Cheese Cheese Cheese!!" Hikari ran away crying and when they all went back to Digiworld the next day she was still mad at the others.   
  
When they met up with the digimon and they heard about what Hikari had done they were all shocked. All of them except Gatomon started to lecture her about her cheese problem. Finally she burst into tears again and ran away with Gatomon.   
  
Hikari found a cheese shrine. She sat down and sobbed and told the cheese shrine her problem.  
  
"There is only one thing you can do," said the shrine suddenly. Hikari blinked and looked up at it. It wasn't stone anymore, it was LordCheesemon, leader of the Cheesemon and SwissCheesemon and Cheddarmon.  
  
"What is that LordCheesemon?" asked Hikari.  
  
"You must kill all those who defy you," said LordCheesemon.  
  
"Yesh.... I will..." said Hikari ebilly. LordCheesemon reached out his cheesy hand and put it on top of Hikari's head. Hikari had the urge to eat his hand. Then she started glowing.....  
  
"HIKARI DIGIVOLVE TOOOOO......... MEGACHEESEQUEENHIKARI!!!"  
  
"Hikari!!" said Gatomon in fear.  
  
"Do not fear me," said MegaCheeseQueenHikari. She bopped Gatomon lightly on the head with her cheese wand.  
  
"GATOMON DIGIVOLVE TOOOO....... MEGACHEESEPRINCESSGATOMON!!!"  
  
So they went to kill Taichi and the other DigiDestineds who rebelled against the rule of cheese.   
  
"Hikari!!" Taichi hugged Hikari when she was back.. "Hikari!! I'm so glad you're back... but where did you get all that cheese~?!?!?"  
  
"I am not Hikari," said MegaCheeseQueenHikari. "I am MegaCheeseQueenHikari. You will obey me!!" she fwapped Taichi with her cheese scepter.  
  
"Hikari!! I don't know what's gotten into you!! Gatomon, can't you stop her??" Sora said.  
  
"I am not Gatomon. I am MegaCheesePrincessGatomon," said MegaCheeseQueenGatomon. "And I obey MegaCheeseQueenHikari as will you."  
  
"Ok..." the DigiDestineds decided it was a phase like Takeru's no-pants-or-underwear stint and they should go along with it.  
  
"Oh yeah," added MegaCheeseQueenHikari. "We have to kill you."  
  
There was a pause. "Really now?" said Taichi, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Yesh," said MegaCheeseQueenHikari and MegaCheesePrincessGatomon.   
  
"CHEDDARMON, ARISE!!" cried MegaCheeseQueenHikari fwapping the ground with her scepter.   
  
All the Cheddarmon arose. "Yes, MegaCheeseQueenHikari?" they said. "what do you wish of us humble Cheddarmon?"  
  
"Kill them!!" MegaCheeseQueenHikari said snottily waving her scepter at the DigiDestineds. The Cheddarmon started to attack the Digidestined. But Koushiro had a plan!!  
  
"I have a plan!!" he yelled. {Duh!} "EAT THEM!!!" The DigiDestineds and their digimon fought back against the Cheddarmon by eating them.   
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!" Cried MegaCheeseQueenHikari.  
  
"YESH!!" yelled all the DigiDestineds. They made their digimon digivolve to the level with the biggest mouths. MegaCheeseQueenHikari and MegaCheesePrincessGatomon ran back to the cheese shrine and prayed they wouldnt be eaten. LordCheesemon came back and he was very angry. "why did you lead them here???" he summoned all the cheesemon, cheddarmon, and swisscheesemon and then he digivolved to KingCheesemon.   
  
When the DigiDestineds arrived they were facing an army of cheese led by KingCheesemon and MegaCheeseQueenHikari who were now engaged to be married for some odd reason that no one knew...   
  
Garudamon got an idea to get a big pot and put the cheesemons in. The digimon scurried around like chatroom newbies doing all sorts of ... stuff. In the confusion, KingCheesemon got away. The Cheesemon squealed in like... Horror. And stuff. WarGreymon used his pepper breath [and his breath smelled like cheese... EWWW!] and lit a big fire to heat the pot.   
  
"Oh no! They formed into Cheesefonduemon!" cried Sora, in that "way" she had of repeating totally obvious things in an awfully stupid way.  
  
"Bwahaha!" MetalGarurumon pulled up a tree and stuck it in the CheeseFonduemon and ate it as Cheesefonduemon screamed in agony and cheesiness.  
  
"Hey, good idea!" said Togemon. MetalGarurumon blushed.   
  
"Break it up!" said Matt and Mimi.  
  
"All right, all right..." So all the digidestined and their digidestined used CheeseFonduemon as cheese and had a lovely picnic, but they all got constipated from too much cheese.  
  
MegaCheeseQueenHikari and MegaCheesePrincessGatomon then de-digivolved to Hikari and Gatomon. They never liked cheese much after that.  
  
THE END  
  
angelsbabble@hotmail.com - please review and tell me what you think. 


	2. (sequel) Daisuke's Cheese

Daisuke met a strange man on the street one day.  
  
"Little boy, would you like some cheese?" asked the man.  
  
"Sure," said Daisuke. "I love cheese. Thank you, kind sir." {The heck was he on?}  
  
"I don't think you should eat that cheese. It might be poisoned," said Chibimon as they walked away.  
  
"You're just jealous," said Daisuke and he ate the cheese.  
  
********  
  
"Oh.... I don't think I should have ate that cheese..." moaned Daisuke.  
  
"I told you so," said Chibimon.  
  
Just their luck, the strange man turned out to be some evil wizard digimon or something like that and the cheese was not only poisoned but cursed! Daisuke will turn into a toad and after he turns into a toad, he must be kissed back to normal by a princess! At least, that's what Koushiro said.  
  
"You're screwed," said Takeru. "No princess will ever want to kiss you."  
  
"Awwww," sobbed Daisuke. "I don't wanna turn into a toad!"  
  
"I have an idea!" said Taichi. He whispered a plan.  
  
"EWWW!!!" said all the girls, looking at Daisuke.  
  
"WAHHHH!!!!" cried Daisuke.  
  
"If you be the fairy princess, Yamato will go out with yuuuuu!" promised Taichi to Mimi.  
  
"EWwwWWWwwwWW, but he's like ... neefy!" said Mimi, making up a word on the spur of the moment.  
  
"Who are you calling neefy?!" demanded Yamato. "YOU'RE THE NEEFY ONE!"  
  
Mimi giggled.  
  
'Damn, I don't know what neefy means,' thought Yamato. "Tai! who said I would go out with HER?" he looked at Mimi as he said it, supposedly in disgust, but really checking her out.  
  
"Fine," said Mimi. "I'll go out with that jerk." She sighed, supposedly in resignment, but really to cover her giggles. She ran over to Sora, and they screamed, shouted, sobbed, and gave each other high fives.  
  
********  
  
"Loophole... loophole..." Morning left Mimi and Sora searching frantically through Fairy Tale law books, because they'd just realized the thing that the guys hadn't - after she kissed Daisuke back to normal, she had to marry him!  
  
"Damn... damn... damn... damn! Nothing doing. Magic's irreversible," Mimi sobbed.  
  
"Ah... well... maybe just don't kiss him!" Sora suggested.  
  
"I already promised," Mimi cried.  
  
"Awww..." Sora gave Mimi a hug. "Don't worry. We'll find a way out of this."  
  
********  
  
When Jun went to shake her brother awake in the morning, he ribbited, turned green, and shrank. Jun screamed and ran out of the room. When the looney-bin people came to take her away, all she could say was, "I knew it... I knew it... I knew it..."  
  
********  
  
A frog showed up at Taichi's door.   
  
"Tai! Davis is here!" Hikari shouted.  
  
"Oh, Davis. We better get you to Mimi's," Taichi said.  
  
"Ooh! A frog!" exclaimed Agumon. "Tasty!"  
  
"Agumon! That's Davis!" Taichi reprimanded.  
  
"Well, he _tastes_ like a frog," said Agumon, unconvinced, and burped.  
  
********  
  
Mimi and Sora were crying in Mimi's room.  
  
"Well... this is the end of my life..." said Mimi when Taichi rang the doorbell. She grabbed a Kleenex and started to clean her smudged mascara.  
  
"Waaait....." said Sora. "Say you're in the bathtub or something, I'll be right back." Sora jumped out the window and ran as fast as she could to the Yagami apartment. She rang the doorbell - ding-dong, ding-dong, ding-ding-ding-ding-ding-  
  
"Whaddya want?!" Hikari answered the door, somewhat pissed, in a bathrobe with yellow ducks and pink bunnies on it.  
  
-dong. "May I please speak to Gatomon?"  
  
"O....k." Hikari went off to fetch Gatomon.  
  
"Gatomon? Can you tell me the truth about something?" Sora asked when Gatomon appeared, poking her head out the door.  
  
Gatomon paused warily. "Depends..."  
  
"Do you like Davis?"  
  
Gatomon blinked, then decided Sora wasn't _really_ asking if she _like_ liked daisuke. "Yeah," she said. "He's o-" but Sora had already picked her up and ran off.  
  
********  
  
"Oh, Sora, good news! You didn't have to get MegaCheesePrincessGatomon {read Hikari's Cheese...} after all! Taichi has great news!"  
  
"Agumon ate Daisuke," Taichi said sadly.  
  
Mimi and Sora didn't really hate Daisuke. They just wouldn't want to marry him. They whooped, screamed, and high-fived.  
  
"I'm sorry," said Agumon, and then he turned around and puked up Daisuke in Mimi's rosebushes. Daisuke got alll scratched up by the rosebushes.  
  
"What the hell?" said Koushiro {who was just _there_} and looked at his computer. "Agumon! I didn't know you were a princess."  
  
"I was the princess of Mars in a past life," said Agumon, looking faintly pleased.  
  
"Well, now you have to marry him! Ha ha ha ha ha ha!" said Mimi. "But... now I don't get to go out with Maaattt!" She started crying.  
  
"I'll go out with you anyway!" said Matt.  
  
"Sweet!" said Mimi.  
  
  
  
Awww... o_o. Please r/r. 


End file.
